


Durante una tranquila mañana

by Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Baseball, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray/pseuds/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray
Summary: No sé qué hacer, mi mente está en blanco, no puedo creer lo que está ocurriendo. Mis manos heladas tiemblan sin control mientras siento el latido de mi corazón justo en mis oídos… Abe-kun me está besando.
Relationships: Abe Takaya & Mihashi Ren, Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren
Kudos: 5





	Durante una tranquila mañana

**Author's Note:**

> Contenido: Drabble, shounen ai. Primer fanfic para este fandom. Tal vez algo de… ¿romance?. POV Mihashi.
> 
> Pareja: AbeMiha (Abe Takaya x Mihashi Ren)
> 
> Disclaimer:   
> Hikari: Hace menos de un mes que me vi por primera vez el anime y quedé enamorada de esta ship, por lo que, de antemano, lamento mi poca experiencia manejando los personajes. Queda decir lo obvio, Ookiku Furikabutte no me pertenece, la obra original es de Asa Higuchi, por lo que este drabble es solo por ocio y no tiene fines lucrativos. Notas al final.

¿¡Qué hago, qué hago?! ¿¡¿¡QUÉ HAGO?!?!

No puedo creer lo que está sucediendo en estos momentos, el rostro de Abe-kun está tan cerca, su respiración choca contra mi propia piel. No puedo moverme, sus dos brazos están a cada lado de mi rostro. ¡Siento tanto calor! ¿¡Que debería hacer’! ¡Se está acercando! ¡Se está acercando!

Cerré mis ojos, esperando algo a lo que ni siquiera pude encontrar las palabras indicadas para poder describir. Mi cuerpo dio un saltito cuando sintió algo suave sobre mis labios. Entreabrí mis parpados para asegurarme de que la sensación no era solo un producto de mi imaginación.

¡WAAH! ¡EN SERIO ME ESTABA BESANDO!

Finalmente, después de algunos segundos, nuestros rostros se separan. El suyo está casi tan rojo como el mío, pero al menos él logra mantener su mirada fija en mí, yo la muevo hacia todos lados. No puedo pensar con claridad.

Nos encontramos completamente solos, en el banquillo del campo de entrenamiento. Ni siquiera son las cinco de la mañana. Se supone que entrenaríamos en solitario algunos minutos antes de que el resto del equipo llegara. Sí, ese era el plan, eso es lo que se supone que íbamos a hacer, ¿¡cómo es que hemos terminado así?!

-Tú… cerraste demasiados los labios, tonto.- La voz de Abe-kun sonó más grave de lo normal, pero a un volumen mucho más bajo.- S-Si esto no te gustó podemos…- Abe-kun se cubrió su rostro tímidamente con una de sus manos, parecía querer alejarse, pero en un estúpido impulso, lo tomé de la punta de su playera.

¿¡¿¡¿¡Pero que tonterías estoy haciendo?!?!?!

Intenté formular alguna palabra, la que fuese, pero simplemente movía mi boca sin producir sonido alguno. Su mirada confundida hizo que se me subiera la sangre a mi cabeza, podía sentir hasta mis propias orejas arder.

Segundos de un incómodo silencio bastaron para que Abe-kun volviera a su posición anterior. Yo seguía moviendo mi boca, tratando de dar explicación a mi tonto comportamiento y, antes de que me diera cuenta, su boca volvió a estar junto a la mía.

Pero la sensación era tan distinta… Mi corazón retumbo con dolor cuando sentí el contacto de su lengua contra la mía. ¡AY DIOS MIO! ¿¡¿¡QUE ESTABA OCURRIENDO?!?!

Sus dientes mordieron levemente mis labios, no fue doloroso pero causaron un hormigueo muy extraño por toda mi cara hasta la parte baja de mi espalda. Traté de respirar, pero hasta algo tan simple fue imposible. Su lengua seguía explorando lentamente mi boca, no podía gritar ni tampoco decir algo.

Pronto, mis rodillas perdieron fuerza para soportar mi propio peso, por lo que mi espalda dejó resbalar mi cuerpo hasta estar sentado en el suelo. Abe-kun no se despegó de mí en ningún momento.

Fue entonces cuando sentí la mano helada del cátcher sobre la mía, que también estaba fría. No recordaba haber sentido la mano de Abe-kun temblar tanto, ni siquiera cuando nos encontrábamos nerviosos antes de jugar un partido. El contacto provocó un agradable revoloteo dentro de mi estómago.

Después de algunos segundos (que por cierto me parecieron eternos), Abe-kun se despegó de mis labios, pero su rostro aún estaba demasiado cerca… ambos jadeábamos sin saber exactamente a donde apuntar nuestras miradas.

-L-L-Lo siento…- ¡No se tenía que disculpar! Cuando lo vi, la expresión de arrepentimiento que tenía plasmada en su rostro me hizo dudar, quise llorar con todas mis fuerzas al verlo tan afligido.

¡Debía que decir algo! ¡Lo que fuese! ¡Seguramente Abe-kun estaba malinterpretando todo!

-¡A-A-A-ABE-K-KUN!- Mi voz temblorosa por fin salió. Mis dedos apretaron un poco más fuerte su mano para evitar que se fuera lejos.- Y-y-yo… eeehh…e-e-estoy… ¡estoy bien!- Cerré mis ojos, aun avergonzado. No podía decir ni siquiera la mitad de todo lo que estaba dentro de mi mente. Mi corazón seguía latiendo a un ritmo acelerado, sentía que su palpitar hacia resonar todo mi cuerpo, como si lo tuviera justo en los oídos.

Abe-kun trató de ocultar otra vez su rostro con su otra mano, pero pareció sorprendido cuando sintió como lo envolvía más fuerte con mis dedos. Estuvimos en aquel horrible silencio varios segundos. Probablemente él tampoco podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas que decir en una situación tan bochornosa como esta.

¿¡O es que acaso a él no le había gustado?! ¿¡Y si yo era el único que sintió tantas cosas tan extrañas mientras nos besábamos?! ¡Oh no! ¡No quería que me odiara!

Sentí como mis párpados comenzaban a humedecerse por la ola de pensamientos pesimistas que comencé a suponer. ¿Y si me odia? ¿¡Y si ya no quiere besarme nunca más?! ¿Ya no podría tenerlo así de cerca? ¿¡Y si…?! ¿¡¿¡Y SI…?!?!

-¿Miha…?- Iba a pronunciar mi nombre, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó la puerta del campo abrirse.

-¡Buenas!- Esas eran las voces de Hanai-kun y Tajima-kun. Abe-kun pareció algo alarmado. Jalando de nuestras manos entrelazadas, hizo que también me pusiera de pie, justo después de él. Parece que ellos aún no nos habían visto.

-¡F-F-Fue fantástico, ¿está bien?! ¡Y-Yo también estoy bien!- Habló claramente, con un tono bajo para que los otros aún no nos vieran.- ¡Si tú estás bien, yo también lo estoy!- Me estaba viendo fijamente, ¡pero sus mejillas estaban tan coloridas! Parecía un tomate... redondo y completamente rojo.

-Oh, ¿ya estaban aquí?- Hanai fue el primero en darse cuenta que estábamos ahí. Cuando soltó mi mano no pude evitar sentir un vacío, pero ni siquiera me dio tiempo de ponerme triste al respecto, Abe-kun tomó mi gorra, que estaba en la banca de al lado, para ponérmela y ocultar también mi rostro.- ¿Sucedió algo?- Preguntó curioso, tal vez creyendo que habíamos estado en algún tipo de discusión.

-Nada de nada.- Dijo cortante, Abe-kun pasó rápidamente a su lado y se dirigió el grifo de agua. Yo bajé aún más mi gorra para no tener que verlos.

-¡Mihashi! ¡Buenos días!- Sentí el peso del brazo de Tajima-kun sobre mis hombros.- ¿Estaban peleando?

-N-N-No.- Mi voz tembló al recordar lo que en realidad había pasado. ¡Todo esto era tan vergonzoso!- T-T-Tengo que ir al baño.- Sin mayor explicación, mis pies avanzaron y comenzaron a correr.

¡Aún no podía calmarme! El simple recuerdo hacia que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera con extrañas y nuevas sensaciones.

…

Pero no había nada de malo en ello, ¿verdad? Hubiese querido que durara más, quisiera que volviéramos a besarnos…

¡Wah! ¿¡Pero que estoy pensando!? ¡Seguramente Abe-kun no quisiera repetirlo! ¡Seguramente él no se sintió tan bien después de hacerlo!

Pero… él dijo que “estaba bien” y si… él estaba bien, y yo también lo estaba…

¿Tal vez algún día podría volver a ocurrir?

**-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hikari: Algo corto pero que necesitaba sacar de mi sistema. Espero que les haya gustado y, quien sabe, tal vez en algún futuro no muy lejano, podamos volver a leernos. ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
